


My Darling

by Mama_Meme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, D/s lifestyle, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda Marichat, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Adrien, sub!Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Meme/pseuds/Mama_Meme
Summary: Years down the line, Marinette and Adrien decide to take their relationship further and explore their newfound D/s tendencies. Shameless smut and domestic fluff.





	1. My Smitten Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-apologetically pure smut, and I hope all you sinners enjoy.

Marinette would be lying if she said she was a stranger to humiliation, and this type, however strange it seemed at a glance, was only slightly new to her. The bell on her collar jingled lightly when she shifted the slightest bit to glance at her partner across the room from her perch on their bed. He seemed to be taking his sweet time adjusting his Chat Noir costume, the very same one she had spent countless nights perfecting the details of. She hadn’t realized it would ever be used for something like _this_.

“Kitten,” he finally cooed at her, moving to close the distance.

Marinette had half a mind to turn her nose up at his request for her attention, but she was nothing if not a good girl. With a quick roll of her eyes, she turned toward him, covering her chest with her arms and resting her loosely balled up fists in her lap. The harness bra and panty set she was wearing left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and while they were past the point of being embarrassed over nudity, the entire situation was _utterly_ _compromising_.

“ _Myaah_ ,” Marinette experimentally meowed. She immediately flushed in mortification at the satisfaction on her partner’s face. Honestly, she would’ve rather _he_ be the one to play the part of pet (he _was_ her kitty, after all), but he would probably quickly break character and flirt up a storm at her instead of sticking to actual cat noises.

“Paw,” Chat requested with what was quite possibly the dopiest grin on his face. Marinette narrowed her eyes and considered protesting aloud that she wasn’t a dog but ultimately held her tongue. He held back a chuckle before making his request again. “Let me see your paw, Kitten.”

“ _Mrow_.”

Marinette’s faux paw came down into her master’s hand a little too hard. She grimaced and hoped that wouldn’t earn her some discipline, but he seemed to have given her a pass and just brought her knuckles to his lips for a gentle kiss. He set her hand back down and raised his other hand up to ask for her other paw. She obliged, albeit more gently this time, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Good girl,” Chat murmured against her knuckles and began petting her head with his free hand, careful to avoid her fluffy ears she’d carefully pinned in place. His hand slipped down her neck, down her back, and very quickly down to her butt cheeks. With a grin, he grabbed the fluffy tail that was nestled there and gave it a light tug. Marinette gave a strangled gasp in response, caught between moaning and trying to breathe. “I like this kind of tail on you better than me. I much prefer my belt tail if I’m going to be a cat.”

Marinette couldn’t help but roll her eyes, which earned her another tug of the tail plug. Chat’s eyes glazed over at the mewling sounds that escaped his kitten’s throat. She followed up by rubbing her face into the crook of his shoulder where he could feel her trying to steady her shuddering breaths. His chest rumbled with silent laughter at her efforts, and it definitely bolstered his ego to see the effect he had on her. Carefully, Chat peeled the panting girl off him and held her at arm’s length to size her up before moving on with the scene.

“ _Meow_ ,” Marinette offered quietly, giving him the okay to continue. They both nodded as he relinquished his hold on her to undo his pants. The moment Chat pulled his dick out, fully erect, he could’ve sworn he caught his kitten swiping away dribbles of saliva from the corners of her mouth. She crawled into the space between his legs and gave him a questioning meow.

“Yes, Kitten,” Chat drawled huskily as he rested a hand at the base of her neck. “You deserve a treat for putting up with your master’s teasing.”

That was all it took for Marinette to dive in.

Chat grunted as he gripped his kitten’s hair in an effort to ground himself. He needed to keep up the appearance of complete control; it was still too early to lose himself. Instead, he focused on the sensation of every hungry lick and the friction of her wet lips against his hot skin. She furiously licked up the length of his shaft before taking the entirety of it into her mouth. He groaned as she bobbed up and down, working her tongue along the width of him as she went. Finally, when he could feel the fire in his belly starting to rage out of control, he knew it was time to move on, lest this encounter end before it could really begin.

“I think you’ve had plenty of that,” Chat huffed, pushing Marinette back despite her mews of protest. He took a moment to drink in her flushed skin, framed only by the thin black straps of her lingerie set, and her obvious arousal. She had to be positively dripping by now, but there was only one way to find out…

“ _Nyaahhh_!”

She was _definitely_ wet, he decided. His touch was feather-light at first, almost tentative, but she was so sensitive right now that he immediately wanted to know how she’d respond to something _more_. Without warning, Chat had slipped his fingers into his kitten’s glistening lips and began pumping in a steady rhythm. While she was distracted by her need to cling to the sheets for dear life, his face inched down to claim a taste. The moment his tongue darted into the fray, she came undone, her juices washing over his lips in waves.

“Hmmm?” Chat hummed into her womanhood, smirking when she shuddered at the vibration. “Done already? At least clean up after yourself.”

Before Marinette could question what he meant, she felt his fingers on her lips requesting entrance. She wanted to scold him for being so cheeky but remembered that she was the submissive right now, so she immediately acquiesced. There was something really hot about being commanded to clean her own juices off her master’s fingers that made the heat in her belly flare back up. Continuing her task, she moved back into Chat’s space and began to lick his lips. He seemed taken aback for a moment before leaning into her with praises between their hot mouths. Finally, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. It took the inevitable need for air to break them apart.

“Don’t you think it’s time I do something about this naughty girl in heat?” Chat asked into her lips with a smile. Marinette barely let out a meow in response before he abruptly flipped her onto her front and reached around to fondle her breasts and tease her nipples. In each of his hands was a perfectly balanced handful of breast, and his long pianist fingers easily accessed each nipple to rub and tug _just_ enough. His kitten was spiraling out of control under him, and he loved every moment of it. Once he was satisfied with his handy work, he leaned in to whisper into her ear, “Present yourself to me, Kitten.”

The command was all she needed to press her face into the mattress and raise her rear to him.

Chat appraised the sight in front of him and couldn’t help the devilish grin that spread across his face. He took hold of the tail plug to lift it out of his way and relished in the sexy moans and the little booty waggle he got in reply. Taking his time to position himself at her entrance, his smirk only grew when she whined for more. “Be careful what you wish for, Kitten.”

Marinette was blindsided when his dick went from being tantalizingly too far for her taste to completely sheathed inside her before she could even blink. Now she was seeing stars and every aggressive thrust was only multiplying the stars in her eyes. To make matters worse (or, if she was being honest, better), Chat had gripped the tail plug and was using it for extra leverage, which made every thrust that much more intense. When he finally yanked it out and replaced it with his thumb, she cried out in release, and he wasn’t that far behind with his own. Together, they collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and took a couple of minutes to catch their breaths.

“Hey,” Chat rolled over and pushed the mask up off his face and into his messy hair. Adrien was left to lovingly gaze into Marinette’s eyes and leave a gentle kiss to her temple. “Not too rough, I hope?”

Marinette giggled before snuggling into his arms, basking in their combined musk. “I thought I was going to die back there.” At Adrien’s expression, she added with a laugh, “In a good way. _Really_ good way.”

Once they finished sharing a good laugh, Adrien passed the bottle of water on the nightstand to Marinette to make she she got her fill before taking a swig himself. Satisfied, they passed each other tissues to clean up before settling back onto the bed for the night. Cuddled together, Adrien broke the comfortable silence first with a small yawn and, “I love how cute you get when I tease you.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose at that but still smiled. “I’d object if it didn’t feel _so_ good.”

Adrien sleepily reached out and caressed the heart-shaped lock of her day collar with a lopsided grin. “And it’s my job to make sure you always feel _so_ good.”

They shared a chaste kiss and turned the lights out.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, my smitten kitten.”

Marinette grumbled at the pet name and indignantly nibbled on her master’s collar in retaliation.

“See, she even gives love bites.” And then his voice lowered, no longer thick with sleepiness but with something _darker_ , “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Darling.”

They didn’t get that much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really written stories seriously for a couple years because it's actually really hard to juggle every little thing in life, but here we are. This... was definitely a challenge to myself to jump right back into the thick of it. This story will have maybe a handful of chapters. I haven't really decided where I want to go with this yet, but it probably won't be very far... unless, y'know, people beg for it. ;)
> 
> Up next, we'll see how they got to this point


	2. My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, we're going back to where it started!

_A couple months ago..._

 

Marinette wasn’t quite sure what to make of what she’d just found.

The events leading up to the present replayed in her head as though it would help her make sense of _this_. She had been chatting on the phone with Alya about _something_ , Marinette couldn’t remember _what_ exactly, when she felt the need to look something up. Adrien’s laptop was the most convenient option, sitting a few feet away on the kitchen table, and would be a lot quicker than going into the bedroom to switch on her desktop. Her boyfriend wasn’t currently home, but he had always stressed that if Marinette needed to use his laptop for anything, literally _anything_ , she was welcome to do so.

So she did.

His password was something cheesy like “ _LadyNoir4ever!_ ” that made Marinette affectionately roll her eyes, and his desktop background was a really cute candid photo of them from one of their last dates that made her heart flutter in remembrance. When she opened his web browser, however, her eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the contents of the pages her boyfriend left open. She also vaguely remembered babbling something random to excuse herself from her conversation with Alya and promised to call her friend back later, not even waiting for a response before hanging up. Nothing was quite as important in that moment as processing the information before her.

“ _How to introduce BDSM to your relationship._ ”

“ _D/s for beginners._ ”

“ _D/s for married_ couples.”

“ _Types of Dominants and submissives._ ”

Marinette’s head was spinning at the contents of the open search as well as all the open tabs. Whatever this was, Adrien definitely had an interest in it, and she’d had no idea until just now. With an embarrassed whine, she squared her shoulders and began sifting through all the information before her, the original reason for needing the laptop long forgotten. After all, she reasoned, the least she could do was research the subject that Adrien was clearly planning to introduce to her at some point.

“Does he want to be the Dominant? Or does he want to be the submissive?” Marinette asked no one in particular. She was vaguely aware of her kwami keeping a respectable distance, choosing to hide in the cushioned nest of fabric scraps they’d made for both Plagg and Tikki to share, to wait out the awkward situation Marinette’s discovery had created. Something they’d learned about their millenia-old kwamis, once they’d started dating years ago, was that despite their age, they were most definitely not comfortable with the more graphic aspects of human sexuality. Marinette just groaned when she realized that she was on her own and turned back to continue her browsing, simultaneously enlightened and confused at her findings.

Several hours and much reading later, Marinette was still so engrossed in her research that she hadn’t heard the door open and shut or her boyfriend making his way into their shared apartment. It wasn’t until he made a strangled noise of panic at seeing her on his laptop that she finally noticed him. The sight of Adrien looking rather ruffled and distraught was kind of cute, and she couldn’t help but hum from the newfound appreciation of the Gabriel Signature suit he was wearing. Then it finally hit her.

“OH!” Was she not supposed to have stumbled upon all of this? “A-Adrien? Um um uh _hi_! Welcome home!” Marinette nearly shoved the laptop off the table in an effort to distance herself from it when she finally stood to greet him. “I-is it that late already? Wow, uh, I can’t believe I lost track of the time like that…”

They stood there in silence for a moment, while Plagg wisely retreated to the kwami nest, making disgusted faces at them the whole way. With a nervous glance at the laptop on the table, Adrien’s hand instinctively rose to rub at the back of his neck. Willing herself to act casual, in the end, all Marinette could manage was anxiously twiddling her fingers.

“So…” they both started and laughed at the coincidence.

“You first,” Marinette insisted, if only because she had no idea what to actually say.

“Oh, um, “ Adrien trailed off and scratched lightly at his cheek. “You didn’t happen to see _something_ on my laptop, did you?”

The telltale blush on her face gave her away immediately, and he groaned in mortification.

“Is that…?” she started but lost her nerve. When Adrien covered his flushed face in shame, she found the courage to try again. “Is that something you’re interested in? Do you want us to try some uh, _power play_?” The last words came out in an embarrassed whisper.

“Honestly… yes,” came his muffled answer. Marinette closed the distance between them to pry his hands from his burning face and plant a loving kiss on his cheek. “I just don’t know if you’ll agree with what I really want.”

“What?” Marinette objected, her grip on his hands tightening. “We won’t know till you ask. And if I don’t totally understand what you want, you can just explain it to me.”

Suddenly, Arien had her pinned against the wall, her arms held firmly above her head. She hadn’t even had time to blink. When her eyes met his, the newfound intensity had her heart racing and knees wobbling. Her breath quickened when the realization hit her. Their usual dynamic had him deferring to her for everything in their daily lives, but she hadn’t actually known how much he yearned for that same control himself. And thinking further back to his adolescent years, it made sense that he’d want the freedom and control his father always denied him.

“I… I think I understand,” Marinette finally gasped out, surprised at how much she was enjoying being cornered by her partner. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to let him take the reins… The extensive reading she had done helped prepare her for possibility of becoming the submissive one. Contrary to popular belief as well as her own first impressions, the sub held the ultimate power in a relationship and any scenes, as a good Dom would never push their boundaries and hard limits. She already had complete trust in the man before her, but it would take a considerable amount of effort on her part to not actively resist any commands… unless he was into that. “It’ll take me some time to adjust, but…

“What kind of Dom are you?”

Marinette wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but she braced herself for… nothing?

“Have you eaten anything since breakfast?”

“Wha-wait, what?” Marinette sputtered at the change of subject and the patient smile on Adrien’s face. Though thinking back, her self-imposed BDSM cram session had occupied her entire afternoon, so no, she hadn’t eaten anything for lunch or even any snacks. “Uhhhh, no?”

“That’s no good, _Darling_.” Adrien’s smile slipped with a sigh, his hands relinquishing their hold on her hands and moving to her shoulders to guide her away from the wall and toward the table. He leaned into her ear with a breathy whisper, “Brace yourself against the table, Darling.”

“Huh?” Marinette knitted her brows in confusion but complied anyway. She wanted to ask why, but she was sure he’d elaborate in a moment...

“Naughty girls must be _punished_.”

Oh. _Ohhhhh_.

“Eeep!” She couldn’t help but feel slightly indignant at the carefully placed smack against her bottom, but the blossoms of pain quickly gave way to burning arousal. With a loving kiss to the back of her neck, Adrien gently rubbed the spot he just smacked, soothing the remaining stings of pain away. Marinette couldn’t help but moan in response and almost whined when she felt him pull away.

“Alright, let’s make some dinner,” Adrien announced, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves before moving into the kitchen to thoughtfully rummage through the fridge. Marinette took a shuddering breath and tried in vain to focus on the task at hand instead of the new hunger clawing at her loins, before she followed after him. Within minutes, they had managed to settle into their usual comfortable rhythm of working around each other in the kitchen, though Marinette found her eyes wandering more than usual. The sight of Adrien’s carefully rolled-up cuffs and toned arms was decidedly _not_ helping her keep focus, and he _noticed_. “Why don’t you set the table? I can finish up in here.”

Marinette resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him for subtly calling her out, but she still wasn’t quite sure where they stood in this new dynamic and thought better of it. Moving the laptop to the coffee table, she busied herself with setting the table, her thoughts her only company for the moment. Dominant Adrien wasn’t really any different from before, she decided, and the way he cared so much about her wellbeing only served to stoke the rising flames in her belly. And the lilt to his voice when he called her _Darling_ … She cupped her cheeks in pure delight. It wasn’t at all like any of his usual nicknames for her he’d used over the years. There was something so intimate about that particular one, that it was almost like a switch to her arousal.

“Dinner’s done,” Adrien’s voice interrupted her train of thought, much closer to her than she had anticipated. When Marinette whipped around to face him, her flushed face betraying her thoughts, he leaned into her ear with a husky chuckle. “We can continue our discussion _after_ you’ve eaten.”

 

* * *

 

When the last of the dishes were washed and put away, Marinette felt her nerves working into knots of anticipation. Sure, vanilla sex was hardly anything to be embarrassed about; they’d done it so often in their relationship that they prided themselves on how much they were in tune with each other’s needs. But Adrien clearly yearned for something more than the vanilla they’d been previously satisfied with, and the prospect of the new and unknown was almost frightening to her. _Almost_.

Everything, Marinette reminded herself, had been new once.

Wordlessly, Adrien led Marinette into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them for privacy. Marinette, feeling the confidence and thirst for knowledge of Ladybug, opened the floodgates, questions tumbling out with barely a breath in between. “What do you need out of me as your sub? Do you need me to address you any differently? Is this strictly for the bedroom? What kinks do we want to explore? Oh, but I don’t really know my hard limits yet…”

Adrien interrupted her line of questioning with a boyish laugh laced with relief.

“Thank you,” he finally managed, wiping an errant tear from his eye. “I’m actually really glad that I don’t have to explain the basics of D/s to you.” When Marinette raised an eyebrow in silent question, he continued with a wavering voice, “I was so sure you were going to slap me and storm out before I could finish explaining that I want to dominate you and how I want to do it.

“To answer your questions,” Adrien trailed off to softly cup his girlfriend’s cheek and couldn’t help the quirk of the corners of his mouth when she leaned into him. “I need you to not only take care of yourself but to also let _me_ take care of you. Trust in me to know what you need. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest but he put his thumb on her lips to silence her.

“I know what I need, and when my needs must be fulfilled, I trust you’ll comply?” He got a small nod in reply. “But believe me when I say that my needs are to make sure yours are met first and foremost.

“As for how to address me, I haven’t really thought that out completely yet, other than maybe _Sir_ or _Master_ during a scene. And I’d really like this to exist outside the bedroom to an extent, but I’d like titles to stay in here for now, _Darling_.”

Adrien smirked at her immediate reaction to the title.

“It’s kind of like a switch,” he elaborated, resisting the urge to slip his thumb between her lips and into her mouth. “It makes me want to do all sorts of things to you, so we should reserve them for when we mean to do _something_.”

Marinette gulped.

“And kinks… will probably take some trial and error to figure out what we like.” His voice lowered, loving and outright seductive. “For now, just tell me what things you _absolutely_ won’t do.”

“Oh, ummm,” Marinette was distracted by the warmth of her partner’s hand moving to rest against the base of her neck. She was sure he could feel her pulse. “I’d rather not do anything that involves bathroom stuff, or any extra partners or an audience, or like, flogging, I think? I don’t mind you spanking me, but I don’t think I want to be hit with anything harder than your hand…”

Adrien hummed in agreement. “So far, it sounds like we basically share the same hard limits… Now, what are things you’re not _completely_ comfortable with just yet but _might_ be persuaded to try under the right conditions?”

Marinette’s pulse quickened as every naughty thought and fantasy she ever had but wouldn’t have dared act upon came to mind. She instinctively tried to shut them out but immediately reminded herself that Adrien wasn’t here to shame her for being interested in any particular kinks. Clearing her throat and swallowing her pride, she mumbled, “I’ve fantasized about situations where we might be caught.”

“Hmm?”

“Like…” Marinette willed her voice to come out. “The thrill of potentially getting caught? But I wouldn’t actually _want_ to be caught. Just a situation where _you_ know we’re safe, but _I_ don’t? It’s actually kind of horrifying to think about, but I… can’t rule it out completely.

“And anal play? Maybe? I mean, I-I’ve heard others gossip about how intimidating it is at first, but it feels _amazing_ once you get past that.” Marinette giggled nervously before continuing, “I know it’s supposed to feel really good, but I think it’ll be a little while before I can handle that.

“But other than those, I think I’m open to just about anything,” she finished with a small smile. “And that might change with time. There’s so much I still don’t know.”

“And that’s fine,” Adrien insisted, the grip of his hand on her neck tightening ever-so-slightly. “Have you thought about a safe word?”

“No, I haven’t,” Marinette confessed.

“Then why don’t we start with ‘ _Red_ ’ for now?” he suggested, rubbing circles with his thumb on her throat. “If it gets to be too much, ‘ _Red_ ’ to stop.”

“Like a stoplight?”

“ _Exactly_.”

The grip on Marinette’s neck tightened just enough to create a mild choking sensation but still allowed her to breathe. If it had been anyone else, she would’ve been terrified out of her mind, but because it was her partner, she wholly trusted that he would keep her safe. He always did. That didn’t stop the concern that filled his eyes as he began second-guessing himself.

“Not too tight, Darling?”

“You could probably stand to go a little tighter… Sir.”

Belatedly, Marinette realized just how impudent that sounded. Adrien, however, seemed to catch it immediately and smirked in anticipation of his next move. He wordlessly led Marinette to the bed and bent her over it. She shuddered as her mind filled in the blank of what was coming next.

“Someone’s pretty cheeky today.” Adrien trailed a finger down her back before it came to rest across her butt cheeks. “I would punish you,” he threatened lightly, rubbing up and down roughly, “but it looks like you would like that a little too much.”

Marinette bit back the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

“Strip,” he commanded without missing a beat. “And then kneel away from me on the bed.”

Wanting to do her best to please him, Marinette did as she was told. “Like this, Sir?”

“Yes…” Adrien’s hands wandered over her body reverently; he loved the way her soft, milky white skin prickled beneath his touch. Finally, he gently pushed her head down to rest on the mattress and lifted her bum into the air. “Good girl.”

Taking a deep breath, Adrien set to work implementing the plan he’d hastily formed in his head. One hand reached forward to grasp her chin while the other slid between her legs, carefully prying them apart. Satisfied with the yelp from his girlfriend, he continued on, both sets of his fingers sliding between different sets of lips. Marinette writhed beneath him, but he held her firmly in place as his fingers insistently pumped in and out, his own breathing growing increasingly ragged from the exertion.

“You like that?” Adrien breathed into her ear and took great pleasure in the unrestrained moans that filled the bedroom. “You want some more?”

“Yes, _please_!”

Adrien could tell Marinette was close to climax, her body tensing up in preparation of release, so he took a deep, shuddering breath and did quite possibly one of the hardest things he’d ever done: _he stopped_. He let go, stepped away, and bit his lip at the sight of his very sexed-up darling squirming on the bed, clinging to the sheets for dear life. Panting heavily, she rolled over onto her back to stare up at him pleadingly.

“Tell me _exactly_ what you need.”

Marinette was taken aback at not only being denied an orgasm but also her boyfriend’s command to ask specifically for said orgasm. She resisted the strong urge to become defensive at the humiliation that was bubbling up within her. After all, she reminded herself, this wasn’t supposed to be about feeling shame, or rather, this was supposed to be about a sort of feeling of _freedom_ . She was freed from her worries about her image as humble baker and aspiring fashion designer “ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ ” or everyone’s favorite super-heroine of Paris “ _Ladybug_.” Right now, in this moment, she was just his “ _Darling_ ,” an identity that he, and _only he_ , was privy to.

“ _Beg_ for it,” Adrien reiterated sternly, giving her a second chance before moving on to punishment.

“ _Sir_ ,” Marinette breathed out with the slightest hint of a whine, “ _please_ , I need your dick inside me right now! I _need_ it. _Please_ … I-”

That was all it took for Adrien to undo his pants, release his throbbing shaft, and climb over her. He knew that if they were going to continue this as a lifestyle, he was going to have to get better at keeping his composure, even after watching Marinette overcome her self-consciousness and desperately beg for his cock. Once he had positioned himself at her dripping entrance, he tried his best to wait a moment, teasingly holding himself just barely in contact with her dripping wetness. Just as she was about to protest, he thrust inside her, and whatever objections she had quickly turned into a gasps of pleasure that he smothered with his mouth.

Adrien’s steady rhythm of pumping and breathy kisses, within minutes, became an erratic gasping mess. Marinette, who had already been close to climax, orgasmed a moment earlier, and her waves of ecstasy were positively _wrecking_ him. Her walls pulsed around him, tightening and contracting and coaxing him towards the precipice of his own orgasm. She was so close to another one herself and seemed to be grasping for it feebly when he remembered how sensitive her nipples were during sex. Lowering his mouth to suckle one and reaching for the other, he grunted when she almost came instantly. Another breath, and he couldn’t help but hit his own peak, collapsing over his lover with waves of bodily shudders.

Very quickly, Adrien came back to his senses and rolled over with a heaving, contented sigh. Marinette shakily turned onto her side to face him, and after a moment of silently gazing into each other’s eyes, they broke into euphoric giggles. Once they were both able to catch their breaths, they hastily cleaned up and settled back into bed to discuss what they’d done.

“How do you think I did?” Adrien asked anxiously, wanting to uncover any issues before he inevitably faded and fell asleep in post-coital bliss. “I wasn’t too rough, was I? Too harsh?” he fished.

Marinette just smiled and shook her head. “I thought you were perfect.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” He scratched at the nervous itch on his cheek. “I’m far from perfect. Even if I didn’t make mistakes tonight, I might still make some down the line. I just need you to let me know, so I can learn from them.”

They fell into a comfortable silence of mutual back rubs and loving caresses.

“I wasn’t sure how I’d feel about it, but…” Marinette started, making sure her partner hadn’t already drifted off first.

“But…?” Adrien prompted with an all-knowing smile, and she instinctively hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

“I… I think I actually like being a sub,” she finished quietly, peeking at Adrien through her fingers and flushing even more at the look on his face.

“ _Yes_!” Adrien quietly cheered, looking quite proud of himself, before breaking into a yawn. “I was really hoping you would.”

“Maybe…” Marinette started tentatively, reaching for her partner’s hand to keep him from fading quite so quickly.

“Maybe…?” Adrien prompted lazily, holding back a yawn.

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind being a full-time sub… just for you.”

“Well,” Adrien drawled, twining their fingers together, “let’s talk more about it in the morning. We can talk about more of our wants and needs and expectations. Then maybe, we can pick out a day collar you might like, something discreet and very _Marinette_ , because you’re _mine_... I-I mean, if you’d be willing...”

They shared an innocent kiss and snuggled closer together.

“Of course. I would love that.”

“And I love _you_ , Darling.”

“And _I_ love _you_ , Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the all the feedback and kudos. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy.
> 
> Next time... more steamy smut, of course. ;P


End file.
